Cold Justice
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Harry is bitter and angry all the time. Some are beginning to wonder if they are loosing him to the Dark. Sirius takes charge and with the help of a few friends, his lover, and his worst enemy he's going to make sure Harry gets better. Note: This story will involve a fetish most wont like.I was going to do Daddy fetish but don't think I can pull it off. Looking for advice!
1. Chapter 1

14-year-old Harry screamed as he was beaten and raped. It was only two days after school let out. He was in his cupboard with his Uncle. His arms were tied and taped behind his back. His ears were taped shut his eyes wrapped and taped over. He had a gag in his mouth and it was taped there. His whole body was in pain. His uncle was in a particularly foul mood and of course he was taking it out on Harry.

He tried to breathe through his nose. It was hard. It's been broken so many times over the years and it's already been broken again. He tried to control the pain in his shaking body. His uncle's body was gone off of him now. He didn't cry he'd learned long ago it didn't help anything.

He'd just returned from his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry Potter was a wizard. According to everyone in the Wizard world, he was a special wizard the only one to survive the killing curse and defeat the Dark Lord. Harry knew he wasn't special . He'd held his own against the Dark Lord three times since he'd gone to school but he couldn't even stand up against his uncle a damn Muggle, or nonmagical people, and they expected him to defeat the greatest Dark Wizard ever.

He waited wanting with all his might to have his other senses back. His body wouldn't quit shaking he couldn't decide if he was hot or cold and assumed he had a fever. He wore nothing but one of his cousins oversized shirts that fell to his knees, of course, it was pushed up around his waist at this point . He tried to still as hands caressed him again. Harry had hoped that his uncle had left. He felt tugging at his ears and he could hear.

"Potter?" the voice was one he knew well. It was Severus Snape his Potions Professor. "I'm going to undo your mouth now, Potter."

* * *

Severus Snape had been happily passed out at Grimmauld Place with a werewolf. When the door burst open and the Mutt came in demanding they wake up. Severus glared at Sirius Black. He'd been like this since he'd gotten out of prison.

"I'm going to see Harry." He declared, "Albus just said the wards are failing. Come with me."

With that he left and the two of them rushed to dressed in Muggle clothes. That's how a guard ended up going to 4 Privet Drive.

Severus knocked on the door and sure enough, Petunia answered.

"The boy, Tuny," he said shocking the guard. "Where is he?"

"He's..." she began shaking and crying. It looked like she'd been doing that a lot. "Come in quickly." she let them in then shut the door. "My husband's gone you must take Harry and get out of here, Severus. He can't come back or he'll die. My husband will kill him, Severus. " She was sobbing. "Please, Severus, protect him."

"Where is he, Tuny?"

"In here." Dudley Dursley was trying to pick locks on the cupboard under the stairs. " Father keeps him in here. "

Sirius blasted the door open and gasped.

"SNAPE!"

Severus rushed to the cupboard and saw the boy. Anger and rage filled him as he knelt and took the tape of the boy's ears so he could hear . Then his mouth so he could talk. Then his eyes so he could see. He did the same for his hands and moved the boy gently out into the hall.

* * *

"Oh, Merlin, Harry." Sirius knelt next to his godson. "Harry, talk to me."

"Siri..." Harry mumbled, not opening his eyes. "go...now?"

"Can he be moved?" Sirius demanded eyes on his Godson. "Can I take him by port key or Apperation?"

"Not yet." Severus replied, he began waving his wand and muttering healing spells. "Wolf! I need you to spell some potions into his system."

"I'll do it." Sirius protested, "Let me."

"No, you're too emotional. " severus growled, "You don't know your potions on sight."

Remus began helping and soon some color was returning to Harry. Who finally opened his eyes. He blinked at them face showing no emotion. The door banged open and wands were pointed.

"Is this your husband?" Moody asked, "Woman!"

"Yes, " Petunia was sobbing. "Yes, that's Vernon."

"He's the one who hurt Harry?" a woman with pink hair asked.

"Yes." Dudley nodded eyes on his cousin. "His things are locked in the attic. " he was shaking he didn't know if it was fear or what it was. "I'll show you. "

"Black you and Tonks go with the boy." Moody grunted. " You're distressing the boy."

"Which one?" Tonks, the pink haired woman , asked, " Wotcher, kiddo."

"It's Dudley." Dudley said and began walking upstairs the two people followed him. "You'll take care of Harry now, right?"

"I'm his Godfather." Sirius said, "It's what I'm here for. "

* * *

When they got downstairs again it was to see Moody had stunned Vernon and was making a portkey. He also noticed that Harry was in Remus' arms and looked to be asleep.

They all took the port Key to Grimmauld Place where Harry was taken up to Sirius' room, the one he was currently using, and lay in the bed. The wards around this room kept everyone out . His lover was waiting.

"What happened?" the man asked, watching the boy's lull to one side. "Who did this to him?"

"His uncle." Sirius replied, and let Lucius pull him into his arms. "I need to get free so i can take care of him. I need cleared. Something tells me Albus is going to try and sugar coat this and end up sending Harry back. I can't let that happen. " Someone knocked on his door. He knew no one outside the room could hear them. " Please keep an eye on Harry until I come back."

"Of course, love. " Lucius kissed Sirius' lips. "Now go."

* * *

Sirius walked into his sitting room lazily.

"Where is Harry?!" Albus demanded. "Get him this second."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sirius replied, sitting down. " We got his family as soon as the wards fell but we couldn't find Harry. He wasn't anywhere in the house. We searched a ten block radius and found nothing."

Tonks, Moody, Severus and Remus all agreed. Though Sirius was surprised Tonks and Moody had fell in so easily. Now the only loose thread was the Dursley's and Albus using Legitimacy . He noted a necklace on Petunia that hadn't been there before and that Dudley had on a ring he hadn't had before and he knew that they were safe it was Vernon he was worried about.

"Where is Harry?!" Albus raged. "You were to keep him in the wards!"

"He got fed up of staying in the house and went for a walk." Petunia was still sobbing. " He said he'd be back soon."

"He normally hangs out in the run down play park." Dudley lied, " He goes out when he gets fed up. He's never gone more than two hours and he's been studying really hard lately." That part was true. "He said this year was a big year for him. He said he had to take these tests that would determine his whole future and he had to make sure he did good on them. He's been really worried about those tests a lot. I figured he was pushing himself too hard and that's why he took off but he normally always takes his wand with him. " A lie his wand was always locked up. "But he left it on his bedside table today."

Sirius had to hand it to them Petunia and Dudley were doing great. He wondered if Vernon had fallen victim to Snape's Legitimacy and had the time at the house re written in his head. If so they had nothing to worry about.

"Good riddance!" Vernon growled, "That boy has caused us nothing but trouble since you lot dropped him on our doorstep! I hope he's dead!"

Sirius hit him with a spell before anyone could stop him. They suddenly had an over-sized slug sitting where Vernon had been. Sirius' chest was raising and falling rapidly he wanted to kill the man. Remus doing as expected of him rushed over to stop him.

"We'll find Harry." Remus swore. "We'll find him, Sirius. Why don't you go try and relax a bit? Maybe gather some books for Harry so he can study when he gets here. You heard his cousin he's really worried about his O.W.L.'s ."

"Right." Sirius growled, "Just get that animal out of here. The Aunt and cousin can stay..." he suddenly slashed his wand and Vernon was back. "OBliviate!" Albus was yelling at him to stop but Petunia had frozen in her crying to watch. Vernon finally fell to the floor and Severus' spelled him asleep. "There now he doesn't know anything. It's better than he deserves. Getting to start all over from scratch but I doubt Harry would want me to kill him. Get him out of my house in the next hour or he's dead."

With that Sirius made a show of slamming upstairs to his room.

* * *

 **Okay, enjoy everyone.**

 **If you haven't figured it out yet. This is going to be my first threesome fic.**

 **Wish me luck!**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke slowly and opened his eyes to see Sirius and Lucius Malfoy. He blinked at them. He began moving he sighed when he could and sat up. He looked around and went to rub his eyes before he saw his right hand was wrapped and he couldn't move it.

"Snape couldn't heal it." Sirius said, "He said a knife had been pushed all the way through it too many times and your magic hadn't healed it all that well. You probably will never be able to use it again. "

Harry shrugged he opened his mouth then shut it and looked around again.

"You may ask questions , Harry," Sirius said worriedly. "You're at my home. Grimmauld Place. Only I , Lucius, Severus, Tonks, Moody, Moony , your Aunt, and cousin know you are here. I wiped your uncle's memory all of it and told them to get him out before I killed him. Everyone else is playing stupid as to where you are. Everyone thinks you're missing and we're going to keep it that way. This room has strong wards on it that no one can get through because of Lucius. See, Lucius and I are lovers and have been since Hogwarts he was two years older than me but it didn't matter. He's not on the Dark Lord's side he never took the Dark Mark everyone just thinks he did. "

"I see." Harry nodded, "So I'm going to get to stay here with you?"

"Yes, and you can use magic. " Sirius said, " The wards in the house allow it we just don't tell the kids that. " he was studying Harry. "Of course, we can arrange for you to go out every now and then to get some fresh air, better clothes..."

"Don't treat me like you think I'm going to do something stupid like go and kill myself." Harry scoffed looking at Sirius. "and don't lie to me. Lucius Malfoy not a Death Eater . Ha, and I'm not Harry Potter. He couldn't have had the diary if he wasn't a Death Eater. You shouldn't think I'd hate him and brush him off just for that. He probably thought Mr. Weasley would check the diary for curses when everyone realized they hadn't bought it for her. But he underestimated his intelligence. "

"Very good, Mr. Potter." Lucius finally spoke, "Yes, that's exactly what I was hoping to happen. "

"My name is Harry." Harry sighed, "Dobby!"

"Mister Harry Potter, sir is calling Dobby." the elf asked appearing.

"I'd like something to eat please."

"Oh, yes , Mister Harry Potter , sir." Dobby vanished and appeared moments later with a huge tray of food and several bottles of Butterbeer and wine. He set it down. "Here's you is being , Mister Harry Potter sir."

"Thank you, Dobby that will be all for now."

Dobby bowed and left.

"I see you have made use of the House Elf you took from me." Lucius was smiling when he said it. "That one was always an oddball punishing himself even when we told him not to. "

Harry shrugged and motioned to the food. They joined him. Harry ate very slowly.

* * *

They talked awhile and Harry showed them how he had survived his summer after his first year. He showed them how he had made a laptop work around magic and access the internet without an access point. He showed them how he had charmed a crystal to ask him questions about his school work and answer him back. He showed them how he had put blood runes on his trunk so only he could get in and how he had a spell he had created so he could print things off the internet.

They were amazed but Harry just brushed it off saying it wasn't that awesome.

"I disagree." Lucius said , "If you'd like I can get you patents on all of this so you can make money off of these ."

"It would just go to the order." Harry scoffed, " Dumbledore's been taking from my vault since my parents died. I have reason to believe others are as well but can't prove it. I only know about Dumbledore because he has the vault key and won't give it to me. "

"Well, he can't touch the main Potter vaults until you are of age then only if you give him permission."

"What are you going on about?" Harry asked, he was tired but not physically. "I only have the one vault."

Lucius and Sirius began ranting and raving about Albus. Sirius stormed out to gather some back up for going out while Lucius explained about Pure-bloods and about the Potter family. Harry asked question after question after question. The people who knew Harry was here began showing up slowly but Harry didn't show any interest just kept asking questions until his aunt came in then he shut up.

"Are you sure you don't have any more questions?" Lucius asked looking from Harry's aunt and cousin to Harry. Harry stared hard at the floor and didn't speak. "Harry? Are you alright? Are you hurting?"

"Oh." Petunia nodded , "I'll just leave then. Come on , Dudley, Harry doesn't want us here."

"Dad didn't kill your owl, Harry." Dudley said , "I let her out before he got the chance. I don't know what happened to her after that."

Harry nodded and the two left. Harry began asking questions as soon as the door shut. He fired them off almost without taking a breath. Everyone was shocked Harry was known to be an average student.

* * *

Harry , under glamour, had been proven right about Dumbledore stealing from his vaults when Tonks had taken him and Lucius to Gringotts. Tonks had made herself resemble Lucius and was playing a distant relative. While Harry played her son until they got inside and the Goblin's had seen through the glamour. They were taking legal action.

The Goblin's explained that they had been trying to get hold of him since he turned 11. They also let him go down to his vaults where he found tons of jewels , tons of money, and books. He took a lot of books with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was reading a story on his laptop a few days later when Lucius appeared in the room. Sirius was down at an Order meeting. Lucius noticed that Harry was wearing only a pair of boxers and a tank top. The boxers looked to be rather tight on the boy and he could see that Harry had an erection . He smirked to himself and made a note to tell Severus and Sirius that Harry needed nutrient potions.

"Enjoying your reading, Harry?" he asked walking closer to the teen. Harry jolted and looked up. Lucius made a note to see about the boy's glasses. Lucius smiled at him and nodded to the boy's lap. "Don't worry about it it's normal for a boy your age to read stories that have that effect."

Harry nodded closing his laptop and shifting around trying to hide his problem.

"I'm a little early for seeing Sirius I take it?"

"He's in a meeting," Harry answered speaking to the bed. He never met their eyes. " Dumblywhore is getting angry because he can't find me. "

"I see," Lucius said sitting on the side of the bed and noting Harry fled to the far side taking his laptop with him. " I guess you don't have your own room then? "

"Does that bother you?" Harry mumbled, "To think I might be sleeping in the same bed as your lover?"

"No, it doesn't," Lucius said with a frown. Normally, it would he couldn't help but wonder why it wasn't bothering him. "I was asking because I wanted..."

Harry got up and ran to the other side of the room he tapped the wall with his wand and walked through the door that appeared it vanished behind him. He was in the room. Harry fell on his bed and began reading his laptop again. Sirius was the only one who could get into this room and Harry knew that if Sirius and Lucius were going to have sex he wouldn't hear it because his room had wards around it that prevented it. He reached in boxers and began touching himself.

* * *

Sirius came in with a splitting headache to find his lover stretched out on his bed. He licked his lips but looked around for his godson.

"Where's Harry?" he asked, "I left him right here."

"He went to his room," Lucius answered getting up and kissing Sirius on his lips. " I tried talking to him but he took off. I think he needs new glasses and Nutrient Potions. "

"I'll get on it. " Sirius moaned into Lucius' lips. "In the meantime."

Lucius smirked drawing his lover into a deep kiss.

* * *

Harry woke to his wards tingling. They were attached to Sirius'. Ron was trying to get into Sirius' room. He snuck over to the door and tapped it so he could see through and hear.

'I know he's in there!" Ron yelled, "I want to see him!"

"Harry isn't here!" Sirius roared back trying to block Ron. Harry quickly made his door and pulled Lucius through. Then sealed the door so they could see and hear. Lucius had just pulled on his boxers and had his arms full of his clothes. He continued getting dressed at a slower rate now and noted that Harry kept glancing over at him until he was dressed. "What makes you think he is?"

"Dumbledore said you're hiding him!" Ron burst into the room. "Harry, mate I'm here to rescue you!" Ron yelled looking around. "Harry, come out! It's okay!"

"Harry isn't here!" Sirius yelled throwing Ron back into the hall "and I don't like you bursting into my room!" Sirius slammed the door and strengthened his wards. He then went and opened Harry's room. He caught the shaking Harry as soon as the door opened. "It's okay, Harry, they can't get to you. you are safe here."

"Why would he think he needs to rescue me?" Harry asked when they had gotten him calmed down. "I'm safe here with you and Lucius. I feel safe here."

"Thank you for saving me from being discovered," Lucius said absently running his fingers through Harry's hair. They were all relaxing on Sirius' bed. Harry was laying curled up between Sirius' legs laying on his chest. Sirius was sitting up against the headboard, and Lucius was sitting next to them leaning against Sirius. Harry let out a content noise making the men glance at each other. "That was very quick thinking on your part."

"It's nothing." Harry mumbled, "I just didn't want you to get caught. " Harry's stomach growled, He blushed.

"Dinner time." Sirius chuckled, "I'll eat up here with you tonight."

"I'll stay as well," Lucius said. "Narcissa is dining with her lover tonight and Draco is at the Greengrass house. "

"That's not really smart." Harry mumbled sitting up and backing away he was once again talking to the bed."Word is that he and Daphne have been having sex since sometime last year. I also heard he and Pansy had a scare earlier in the year. "

Lucius' eyes were blazing. He was so going to have a talk with his son.

"Thank you, Harry," he said once again running his fingers through the boy's hair and noting that Harry seemed to like it. "I will be speaking to Draco about this. "

"Dobby," Harry said, and the hyper elf appeared. "Is dinner ready?"

"Oh, yes, Mister Harry." Dobby summoned the huge tray and served it. " Mister Harry , Dobby is being wondering if you will be Dobby's, Master?"

"Yes, " Harry said, happily, "You take such good care of me I would love to have you as my elf."

"then I will bind you two." Lucius took out his wand and bound Dobby to Harry. "Thank you , Dobby."

"That will be all for now."

* * *

Harry ate slowly. Dobby always made the best food it was better than Mrs. Weasley's food. His drink tasted off.

"Dobby." The elf reappeared. "Did someone ask you to put something in my drink?"

"Yes, Master." Dobby said, "Professor Snape is saying to put Nutrient Potion in Master's drink to make Master big and strong."

"It's fine thank you, Dobby."

Sirius and Lucius both began thinking of ways they could thank Severus for being so quick to help Harry. First healing him and now the Nutrient Potions the man was going out of his way to help.

"I need to speak to the Goblins again." Harry said suddenly, "The Basilisk from second year I have Right of Conquest over it . I can harvest it and give some stuff to Snape as a thank you. Plus it'll piss Dumblywhore off because he'll want to Harvest it for himself under the guise of helping the school but really it would just for himself. "

Lucius and Sirius both scoffed they knew it was true. Sirius suddenly beamed he had an incredible idea.

"It would seem I have need to go to the Goblins as well." he smirked, "Albus isn't going to know what hit him and Severus is going to love us."

Harry laughed at that.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus was in shock, to say the least. He held a letter with a job offer. He was sitting in the Great Hall. He'd come to get an early start on getting ready for classes.

"Severus?" Minerva asked, "Is something the matter?"

"It's a job offer," Severus replied, surprisingly all the teachers were there and stared at him in shock. Though Dumbledore looked pissed. "Lord Black wishes to hire me in his Potions Research Department at The Potion Master Sanctum. "

"You have to take it!" Minerva declared, "It's a once in a lifetime opportunity! You stay out of this, Albus!" Dumbledore had opened his mouth to protest. "Go pack right away, Severus and go quickly!"

* * *

Severus walked into Headquarters looking at the note in his hand that said to come here. He had felt the wards change as he walked in. He knew instantly that only a few people were going to be allowed in and the Order had lost it's HQ. He entered the kitchen to see Harry, Lucius, Sirius and his delicious werewolf.

"What's going on?" he asked, nodding to all of them, "let me guess I don't get to go to the Sanctum?"

"You'll still be working for them." Sirius explained, "but no. As you've guessed I'm the new Lord Black. We own a whole wing of the Sanctum. I demanded that you be on the payroll but said that you'd be working for me personally because I have a special project for you to work on."

"I see." Severus nodded, sitting down. " So I get to stay here and work on anything I like?"

"that's correct." Sirius said Severus smirked, " and you'll get to spend more time with Remus. "

Remus and Severus both glared at the smirking Sirius as Harry looked at the two of them with his head cocked.

"There is a catch." Harry finally spoke to the table. "You have to get your Mastery in Healing."

"Really?" Severus asked cocking his eyebrow. "That's fine I'm halfway there because you have to take basic Healing to get a Potion Mastery. "

"Good." Harry nodded. He began rubbing his right hand. He'd been getting pains in it every now and then. He jolted as Severus was suddenly behind him and gently taking his right hand and looking at it. "Is something wrong?"

"Has it been hurting long?"

"On and off." Harry explained, " I thought it was normal because I was told you couldn't fix it."

"I would like to examine it more," Severus said sitting next to him and unwrapping his hand and using his wand to scan the hand. "Some of the nerves aren't as dead as I thought. It will cause you pain on and off as you put it. I have a cream that will help with that, though. " He pulled out his potions kit and opened it a moment later he was massaging the cream into Harry's hand. He looked at Harry. "Have you been sleeping?"

"Not really," Harry replied, scratching the back of his neck. " I've been having nightmares but don't want Dreamless Sleep because it's addictive so I didn't say anything."

Sirius frowned.

"You should tell me these things, pup," he said as Dudley and Petunia came in as always Harry was silent. "Good morning, Dudley, Petunia."

"Good Morning," Petunia said glancing at her nephew. "Are you alright, Harry?"

She and Dudley both noted that Severus was re-wrapping Harry's hand.

Harry shrugged.

"He'll be fine." Severus said, "I just put some cream on his hand to numb the pain. "

Harry nodded and began eating.

* * *

Harry had claimed the Potter Lordship the first time they were at Gringotts so Dumbledore was pissed when he found out that he couldn't get into Harry's trust vault.

He was in a foul mood and wanted Harry found he called another Order meeting two weeks later only to find that they could no longer get into Grimmauld Place. He tried contacting Sirius but couldn't reach him or Remus. So he tried Severus and couldn't get him either. He was fuming. He had to figure out what was going on. He sent the Order to his office at Hogwarts so they could have their meeting and was fuming when Remus and Sirius showed up.

"Sirius, it would seem none of us can get into Grimmauld Place," Albus said calmly. "I am most worried."

"It seems the new Lord Black shut it down." Sirius said off offhandedly ."and no, Albus I don't know who this new Lord Black is. I have not been contacted by them."

"My mum has," Tonks said. This was planned, Severus, her , Moody, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Petunia, and Dudley had met up and come up with the story. "She says we're going to a family meeting when the Lord decides to reveal himself. She says she hopes it's Arceus Black from Austria . "

"Hey, how is that guy doing?" Sirius asked, " He was one of my favorite cousins. Didn't care about all this Blood Purity crap."

"Mum says he's doing good. " Tonks replied, "He got himself a mate and they had a little boy not long ago."

Albus called order though this Arceus Black didn't seem like such a bad guy. Maybe he could get the man on the side of Light.

"Our first topic is Harry." Albus said, "No one has seen or heard from him since he vanished. I have asked the Knight Bus and Tom at the Leaky Cauldron but neither have seen him."

"I don't understand why he would run away." Hermione Granger cried. " He never said anything about going anywhere this summer."

Sirius wanted to roll his eyes he knew Harry wasn't as close to Weasley and Granger as everyone thought. Ron began rubbing Hermione's back trying to comfort her.

"You have yet to find my godson!" Sirius yelled playing his part. "One has to wonder if you're even looking for him!"

"Of course, we are." Albus said affronted, "He's the only one who can defeat the Dark Lord."

Everyone gasped.

"WHAT?!" Sirius bellowed. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

That was the night that the Order learned the Prophecy.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucius walked into the Dark Lord's throne room and waited for the man to be alerted to his presence . A House Elf popped up and lead him a sitting room where the Lord was waiting. Lucius promptly told him of what Sirius had learned at the meeting.

"and the boy is safe?" Tom asked, "Is he out of the war?"

"Yes." Lucius replied, "Remus, Severus, Sirius and I are not going to allow him to fight. He's acting as if nothing is wrong but I can tell and so does everyone else. "

"and how does Black say Albus is acting?"

"Oh, he's going crazy. " Lucius chuckled, " The House came up with a story of a new Neutral Lord Black that none of them have ever met. They locked down the House and floo and on top of hiding Harry Albus is going crazy. Of course, he just thinks Harry took off. "

The Dark Lord chuckled and drank from his glass.

"That was a brilliant, " he admitted. "Albus will think he can recruit and get his hands on the Black Fortune. "

"and he would say the same thing about you, my Lord." Lucius agreed.

"Will you be returning tonight?" Lucius inclined his head. "Give the boy this with my love."

He handed Lucius a letter.

"My Lord Sirius will never allow you to court his Godson."

"Not courting." the Dark Lord chuckled. "Just from an uncle."

"I see." Lucius nodded. "Very well, my lord. "

"Thank you for your report you may leave."

* * *

Harry was asleep in Sirius' bed when Lucius arrived. Sirius was reading a book sitting next to the teen.

"Is he alright?" Lucius asked kissing Sirius' lips. He nodded to Harry. " I'm glad to see he's asleep."

"He was exhausted but didn't want to sleep alone because that's when the dreams come. " Sirius sighed, "So I thought he could sleep with us tonight. "

"that's fine," Lucius said stripping into his boxers. "It just means we can't have sex. " He moved to Harry's other side as Sirius moaned low in his throat. Harry rolled over in the middle of the large bed. "He sent Harry a letter and said it was from an uncle. He's also glad he's out of the war. "

"I will allow him to read it but if it upsets him..."

Lucius chuckled. He stared at the teen between him for some reason he was feeling very attached to the boy. He spotted the laptop. He smirked and grabbed it. Sirius eyed him.

"I just want to know what he's reading. "

"Can you even work that thing?"

Lucius sighed as it came on as soon as he opened it and he touched something.

"Darn, it needs a password."

"Try 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' " Sirius said.

Lucius slowly henpecked out the password and was rewarded with a story popping up on screen.

"He needs to change his password in this house." Sirius laughed. "So what is it?"

Lucius was reading and was enthralled.

"A gay romance story fan written by the sound of it. " Lucius said , "Shush, I'm reading."

* * *

Harry had woken up and was now discreetly watching Lucius read and trying to remember which story and which kink that he'd been reading . From his viewpoint he could see Lucius getting hard he was enjoying the story.

"This is my kind of story ," Lucius said awhile later when he'd finished reading. "Read this, Sirius."

Sirius took the laptop and Harry stilled mind racing trying to figure out which story he'd been reading. After a while Sirius let out a low moan.

"So Harry likes threesomes?" Sirius said, his voice was strained, he was horny as hell now. "With older men. "

Was that what he had been reading? Harry sighed to himself in relief. It was true he did like that kind of stuff but he'd thought he'd been reading something else . He could have sworn he'd been reading one of his BDSM stories. he was kind of glad it was just one his many threesome stories. He relaxed somewhat into the bed.

"Sirius , I need to speak to you about something." Lucius said, Sirius looked to see Lucius staring down at Harry with love in his eyes and running fingers through his hair. So Lucius was feeling things for Harry like he was. "Maybe , that's something Harry needs... You said he was distant from everyone. That he might be heading down a dark path...Maybe..."

"I agree." Sirius replied, "I didn't know how to broach the subject of bringing Harry into our bed with you so I'm really glad that you feel the same."

Lucius chuckled,

"Now we just have to bring it up with Harry." Lucius breathed. "Or would you like to join our conversation, Harry-dear."

Sirius started, as Harry's green eyes opened, and stared at him.

"I think ... I would like that..." Harry said, quietly . "But,..."

"Shhh..." Sirius hugged Harry to his body and kissed his forehead. "Don't worry , we'll take care of you...we'd never hurt you, Harry. Never."

Lucius held them both from Harry's other side. Harry moaned. This felt so good and so safe. He snuggled against their bare chests and relaxed. He had an appointment to get a full scan from Severus the next day and start his healing in full and wasn't looking forward to it but at least here and now between these two men he could finally get some sleep. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be lulled asleep to calm reassuring words and aroused bodies that promised to protect him.

* * *

 **I decided to go with this for now but I'm still trying to think of some kind of sex kink that Harry might actually like. So if you have any suggestions please let me know.  
**

 **I'm sorry it took so long but I have to work on what's in my head or it drives me insane. Hopefully , I'll be working on this more soon but I can't make any promises.**

 **Either way I swear I won't quit this story.**

 **R &R **

**and please help**


End file.
